Like Never Before
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Cilan's smooth lips landed on her ear, "You have such a tempting taste."
1. Unloved

A/N: Well here is my second fic on these two. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter one: Unloved_

* * *

Burgundy was dressed in a lavender sundress sitting across the table from Cilan. Shadows were overcasting lightly on their skin. The waiter came and picked up the paid bill.

They had just finished eating dinner together at their usual Italian restaurant.

"Before we go, Burgundy, I want to talk to you about something."

Cilan held her hand over the table and gave it a slight squeeze. Burgundy took a deep breath.

_He must be asking me to marry him again. I never did give him an answer. This time I'll say yes without a second thought._

Cilan couldn't come to meet Burgundy's lilac eyes. These deep feelings inside him forbid him from making eye contact with his girlfriend.

He could still remember when he'd asked Burgundy out on a date… those many years ago.

~Flashback~

The rain was pouring down on both Connoisseurs who were having a Pokémon battle.

Burgundy bit her lower lip as Pansage used dig and disappeared from sight.

"Stay sharp, Stoutland!"

Her eyes barely reacted to the quick moment of the grass Pokémon as it resurfaced and Cilan called out the next move, "Use bullet seed!"

Burgundy watched as her worn out Stoutland took the damage and became unable to battle.

Ash watched as Cilan sighed and returned his own pokemon to his pokeball. Iris cheered Cilan on with the second win.

"Go Cilan!"

Burgundy pulled out her poke ball from her pocket, "Let's do this, Dewott."

The water Pokémon came out with confidence and Cilan took out his Stunfisk.

"Down to your last Pokémon, Burgundy."

"My Dewott will flourish under this tremendously luscious weather."

"Yes, but Burgundy you forget your going against quite a foe."

"Spare me the details."

Burgundy pointed towards the Stunfisk, "Dewott, use fury cutter!"

"Use camouflage and then follow it up with mud bomb!"

The B-class Connaisseuse fought furiously and defeated Cilan's Stunfisk, but then when Pansage was back on the battlefield things changed.

Burgundy was thrown into a corner and her next attack would determine the outcome of their battle.

"Dewott, use revenge!"

Cilan had expected it and quickly ordered Pansage to use dig to avoid the attack.

Burgundy sighed as Pansage attacked her Dewott and made it unable to continue fighting. She gave her Pokémon a hug and stayed like that for a while.

It was still raining hard.

Ash and Iris congratulated Cilan for his win, but Cilan simply smiled at them slightly before approaching the Connaisseuse.

He placed and hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, "What? I might have failed this time, but one day I'll get my revenge, Cilan!"

He kneeled down beside her in the rain and smiled, "I'll keep waiting, but how about you keep your promise?"

She seemed caught off by his question, "What?"

"Have dinner with me, Burgundy."

Iris fisted her hands, "What was that you said?"

Ash crossed his arms, "Dinner? Like a date or something?"

~End of Flashback~

His green eyes stared down at their hands, "I think we should give each other some space."

Her lilac eyes stared up at him but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were still on her hand that now gripped his.

"What?"

Her grip hardened on his hand as anger filled her body. He didn't notice because he wasn't looking at her but Burgundy had fear written in her eyes.

Cilan pulled his hand away from her, "I don't think this relationship is working out anymore."

Burgundy stared at him in disbelief, "It's because I'm still an A-class Connaisseuse and you're an S-class Connoisseur?"

Cilan sighed, "No, that's not it. I just don't love you anymore."

Burgundy stared at him. She couldn't accept the words coming out of his lips. He kept talking in his calm way, but it was like her world had gone mute. His words weren't reaching her anymore. She didn't say anything to him and slammed her hands on the table. It shook under her rage and Cilan looked surprised.

"You imbécile bête!" She grabbed her purse and made a sharp turn towards the exit door.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she entered her apartment. She tossed her purse on the couch and fell to the floor in defeat.

_Why would he say that? How could he say that?_

Her hand reached to hold her throat and as she swallowed hard, before turning to look at the large photo frame on the wall with them both holding up the trophy of her last won tournament.

_It has to be a mistake. It just has to be. He just needs some time alone. I'll just ignore him for a few days. Let this blow off, qui._

A week passed and she ignored all his calls and deleted his texts without even reading them. Then all together they stopped after five days and Burgundy decided to find him. Maybe, they could clear up this misunderstanding, now.

_I'll find him today._

The twenty-three year old opened the door to Cilan's apartment with the key that Cilan had given her two years back.

Burgundy walked into Cilan's apartment and was surprised when she noticed that all of the photo frames had been removed- at least the ones where she had been in.

Burgundy sighed and held her small frame for comfort.

In her hand, she still held the copy of the key to Cilan's apartment. A photo of them both embracing each other was imprinted on the key and she always kept it close.

Burgundy placed a curl behind her ear and sighed as she looked at the time.

_Nine o' clock and he still isn't home. Could Cilan be in a battle or maybe he's spending time with Ash? Ash was coming to visit._

She waited and waited sitting on the couch. The time ticked away and Burgundy sat thinking and playing with an empty pokeball that Cilan kept on the coffee table as decoration.

Burgundy stared back up at the clock only to find that thirty minutes had gone by. She stood up and smoothed her dress pants out. She always wore her Connaisseuse outfit as was proper except on special occasions.

Her slender legs took her down the hall and into Cilan's room. She stared at the bed and decided to take a short nap. Surely, Cilan wouldn't mind.

_Flashback_

Burgundy was staring over the horizon from the board walk at the beach when she noticed Cilan and his traveling partners.

Cilan stretched out his arms as Ash and Iris followed behind him on the beach.

"This beach is gorgeous! The sand is like a refined plate of grounded salt and the sea sparkles like an exquisite ice sculpture in the sun's radiant sunbeams. Simply wonderful!"

Burgundy could see the annoyance in the flat chested fifteen year old as Cilan didn't seem to give her the compliment that she most likely craved. Iris kept trying to catch Cilan's attention with her body language but Cilan remained ignorant of that fact.

"What wrong Iris? Got sand in your bikini?" Ash laughed as Iris glared at him in return.

Burgundy sighed and didn't see the need to go provoke Cilan. It wasn't like she needed to go near him every time she saw him.

_I still haven't caught up to his level of expertness. Urh, I have to try harder. I will make you regret those words Cilan._

She was so busy in thought that she didn't notice Cilan come from behind her on the board walk.

"What are you doing here by yourself, Burgundy?"

Her lilac eyes met his and then returned to stare at the ocean in front of her.

Cilan walked up next to her and leaned his arms on the railing, "Exquisite, isn't it?"

Burgundy frowned and remained silent.

Cilan still kept his smile in placed as the silence stretched. They listened to the children playing with their Pokémon and also to the sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline.

Flying type Pokémon cried in the sky for food…

"Why are you always smiling? It's annoying."

Cilan seemed surprised at the question, "Well, why shouldn't I?"

Burgundy glared at him. He was chipper as usual.

"You're supposed to be my rival! Get it! We aren't friends! We're enemies!"

Cilan pressed his hand to his chest elegantly, "But as an A-class Connoisseur, I'm obliged to act as such."

He winked at her, "Besides, I treat all my opponents with the uppermost respect."

She gritted her teeth and pointed her index finger at him, "Ahr! Where's the off button on you?"

Cilan flinched slightly, acting hurt, "Such feistiness."

Burgundy huffed, a blush appearing on her face, "Shut up!"

Cilan laughed at her reaction causing her to turn a shade darker.

"Quit it!" She jabbed her finger on his chest repeatedly, "I'll make you pay! You'll see! I'll surpass you one day!"

_End Of Flashback_

Burgundy woke up only to hear laughter coming from Cilan's kitchen. Burgundy rubbed her eyes and stared at her refection in the bed mirror.

_Cilan…_

A smile came to her lips at the fond memory she had remembered before falling asleep.

The warmness of the memory soon disappeared when she heard the laughter again… one of them sounded feminine. She pulled on her shoes and got off the large bed.

_He wouldn't, would he?_

She didn't bother rearranging the slightly wrinkled bed sheets on the bed and opened the bedroom door that lead to the hallway.

Burgundy could hear the conversation as she walked down the hallway slowly. Her heart sunk at what she heard.

"Iris, it sure is exquisite being able to spend this time with you."

"I know what you mean, Cilan. It's been so much fun."

"You're welcome to take my bed. I'll take the couch."

"What are you silly? We can sleep together."

"Iris, we just started going out."

Burgundy poked her head around the corner to find Iris blushing a slight pink, "Oh, Cilan, you're such a kid. We've gone that path down before. It's not like we haven't shared one before."

Her voice was annoyed but the blush indicated that she was embarrassed about having to say it out loud. Burgundy felt her heart throbbing with pain and her hand lightly touched her chest to comfort it.

Cilan placed the wet dishes to dry and removed his apron to go embrace Iris's small petite form, "If it's alright with you, then I'll be more than delighted to share my bed with you."

Burgundy closed her eyes and looked away.

_How could he?_

Burgundy then felt anger fill her up. She wouldn't wallow in the mud. No, not her. Her lilac eyes flashed open and she stepped out into the kitchen. The couple looked up and Cilan took a step away from Iris with a look of surprise.

"Burgundy, what are you doing here?"

Iris grabbed Cilan's arm and glared at Burgundy. She knew Burgundy had a temper, but so did she.

The lavender haired woman walked over to Cilan and then suddenly surprised them both by slapping Iris. Cilan pushed Burgundy back and turned to see if Iris was fine.

Iris was holding her red cheek and trying to push Cilan away to not make her feel more degraded than Burgundy had already made her feel with the insulting slap. Iris had expected it to hit Cilan not her.

"I'm fine, Cilan. I can take care of myself."

Cilan then turned to Burgundy, "You shouldn't have done that. She's not responsible in our break up, Burgundy."

She wasn't willing to listen. Her world had gone dark. The wealthy Connaisseuse glared at them both, "Then why is she here? This- This THING is responsible, Cilan. She's said things about me hasn't she?"

Cilan held Burgundy from her shoulders as she attempted to hurt Iris once again, but she kept resisting his hold.

"I have nothing to do with the fact that Cilan doesn't love you anymore. I'm sorry you can't accept that, but you should respect his decision, Burgundy."

"Don't talk to me like you're my friend!" Burgundy looked up at Cilan afterwards as he had begun to lead her out of the kitchen.

"Please, leave, Burgundy. We'll talk some other time, okay."

She didn't want Cilan mad at her, so she gave in to his request, "This isn't my home, so I'll leave. Don't think that this ends here."

With those dark words she left the apartment and slammed the door on her way out.

_This is all a lie. I didn't hear them say that. It's just a misunderstanding. That's all._

The next day she bumped into Iris at the pokemart. Burgundy had been on her way to meet Cilan who had called to meet her here, but she hadn't expected to run into Iris.

"Stay away from Cilan. He's my boyfriend."

"He broke up with you."

"He's just confused. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Burgundy, I know you guys dated for a really long time, but give it a rest. He doesn't love you anymore."

"He can't love you. Your hair is out of whack most of the time. I mean you keep a Pokémon in it how disgusting is that. It's like you carry a nest on your head."

Iris placed a hand on her waist, "I happen to have very stylish hair."

"You're just a juvenile who's messing with the wrong man. He's mine."

Iris stared at Burgundy who glared at her in fury, "Burgundy, let him go. Face the truth, sheessh. Don't be a kid."

Burgundy crossed her arms, "Okay, then, I'll prove it to you. I'll tell him how much he loves me and then he'll kiss me. Then you'll see."

Iris lifted a brow, "Okay, HE kisses YOU and I'll back off. You can't force him."

Burgundy smirked, "Alright, where is he?"

Iris shrugged, "Around, I suppose. I lost him in the crowd."

_Burgundy won't find him._

Burgundy walked away from the dark skinned girl and made her way to find Cilan. She already knew where to find him.

Cilan was sitting on a bench watching people walk by with their Pokémon. He always loved analyzing the relationship between Pokémon and their trainers. He smirked at a couple and their Pokémon but remained unnoticed by them.

"Such a wonderful aroma they give off."

He was caught off guard as Burgundy sat down next to him. Her thigh grazed against his as she stared at him.

"Cilan."

He turned to look at her, "Burgundy, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"You didn't mean to break up with me, right?"

"You should apologize to Iris."

"You're not really going out with her are you?"

"She really has nothing to do with the hatred you have for me."

"She isn't good for you. She's just a friend, right?"

"Brugundy."

"Cilan, please tell me it's all just a lie."

She grabbed his sleeves and stared into his sea green eyes, "Tell me."

"It's not. Burgundy, the affection I have for you will never disappear, but I just don't -"

Burgundy stopped listening again.

_He's going to kiss me. Iris will leave him alone, now. He still loves me. He does._

She leaned forward and tightened her grip on his arm sleeves as her lips crashed against his full lips. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she shut them closed, tightly.

She was kissing him with all her soul, deeply wishing he'd kiss her back. With this kiss she wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much it hurt for him to leave her, and most of all how much she wanted to remain by his side.

Cilan on the other hand didn't receive her feelings. They were invisible to him. He couldn't feel her pain and anguish. He could only think of not pushing her away… her lips were so tempting, but he refrained from returning the kiss.

Burgundy didn't feel him return any of her feelings; his lips remained emotionless under her mouth.

Her heart fought forward and urged him to open is mouth to her.

_Please, Cilan…_

Cilan gave a small moan and slightly opened his mouth to lead her forward, but just then they heard Iris gasped in horror.

He immediately broke off the kiss and turned to look at Iris. Iris shook her head and ran off in the direction of the front doors. Cilan didn't turn to look at Burgundy. He didn't think twice about her and stood up in a rush to go after Iris.

If he would have turned, he would've seen her lilac eyes filled with pain and misery at the discarding feelings aimed towards her. Pain stuck her chest and it burned as if something inside her was ripping. Millions of tears began dripping down her chin as she watched Cilan disappear into the crowd.

Her curls bounced as she let her head fall onto her hands. Sobs escaped her red swollen lips from the attempt to get Cilan to respond.

_He didn't kiss me! He really doesn't love me anymore! CILAN!_

She rocked her body back and forth as her heart wouldn't stop shattering inside her trivial chest. Her fingers ran furiously through her lavender curls and with her vision blurred she stared at the white marble floor.

_I feel so distant from him yet so close. So tell me why? Why, Cilan?_

She was shivering uncontrollably. She didn't think he had been serious about the break up. She had given him a week to himself. Burgundy had expected him to come back to her. He always had in the past. Things that had been going wrong disappeared this way, but now it was official.

He didn't want to be with her anymore.

She squeezed her lilac eyes closed and bit her lips until they bled. She wouldn't scream in pain. She was above that. She was a Connaisseuse after all.

Unaware of the fact, Ash and Misty stared at her from afar, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Ash?"

"Cilan isn't being cruel on purpose, Misty. He's just moved on."

"Still, I think he should consider her. We're not that acquaintanced with her, but still just look at her."

"More the reason she shouldn't be around him for a while."

"Ash, if I was her, I wouldn't like it one bit if you started dating right after breaking it off with me."

"Misty, we're married."

"Oh, Ash, I swear."

* * *

A/N: I gave it my best with the whole pokemon battle. I've never written a battle before so comments on that would be nice. Anyway I thought of writting this because well I wanted to try anguish. Let's say I'm practicing my skills and hope you will review and keep reading the next chapters till the end. I don't think this will be a long fic but then again I have never written such a long first chapter before.


	2. Broken

A/N: Hi! Thanks for the two reviews! I hope you all enjoy this. I know my twin known on deviant art as XXXRen195XXX is really happy I'm writing this for her! She's a big fan of this pairing and to tell the truth I am too! Enjoy the second chapter an tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 2: Broken

* * *

Burgundy was driving to the beach. Georgia had told her that Ash had invited Cilan to join him at the beach with Misty.

_I have to go to see him. Just a glimpse…_

Her mind suddenly began to wander back in time.

-Flashback-

5 years ago, with 18 year old Burgundy and a 20 year old Cilan…

Cilan had finally convinced Burgundy to accept his offer for a dinner together. Burgundy knew this was a date but she refused to say it out loud.

She wasn't sure how her rival had suddenly become her date, but secretly she knew she had harbored a secret crush on him. Ever since she saw him for the first time in the gym battle she had liked him… that was until he crushed her heart with his words after their battle.

He had told her that she hadn't raised her Oshawott in the right environment and under wrong conditions it would not flourish with her current skills and to work on improving them. These words had stung her pride and the only thing that she could do was prove him wrong. That is what had motivated her to become a Connaisseuse.

He was her obsession, but now he was returning her hidden affection. Heck, she had noticed it some time back but refused to believe it. He had dated Iris, 13, for a year when he had been 18 and Burgundy, herself, 16.

The lavender haired trainer had kept her jealousy hidden when she had found out about Cilan and Iris. She didn't feel that she had any right in pointing an angry finger at Cilan, when all she ever did was be cruel and bratty towards the skilled Connoisseur.

Being mean and cold towards him had been the best way for her to show him that she didn't feel intimidated by his great skills and that she could accomplish more than him one day.

Burgundy was waiting patiently in her seat at the dinner table. Cilan had invited her to a very classy restaurant and she had decided to wear a long red dress with a high slit on the right side of the dress skirt.

She felt a bit silly wearing such a dress on a first date, but it was the only elegant thing she had at the moment. Burgundy was self-conscious but as usual she hid that fact and only portrayed her self-confidence.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she lifted the cup of wine to her lips.

_It's nice here…_

Cilan arrived at the table where visibly Burgundy calmly sat at.

"Why, Burgundy, that dress gives off such an arresting taste. Like a bottle of red wine made with the most exquisite ripe grapes accessible."

He placed a hand on his chest and one behind him as he gave a light bow towards her.

Burgundy's face flushed slightly red, "Of course. Only the best for a Connaisseuse such as myself, n'est-il pas. "

Cilan chuckled lightly to himself, "Yes, quite true."

He took a seat across from her and picked up the menu, "Have you picked something out yet?"

"non, pas encore." She picked up the large menu and carefully looked it over.

Cilan smiled at her, "How about you try the-"

Burgundy cut him short, "Non, I'll just have a Frangipane."

Cilan smiled in return, "Oh, that's a respectable choice."

Burgundy blushed again and looked away from him to call a waiter over to take the order.

Talk between them was short and to the point, until the food came and Cilan decided to change the topic to food.

"If you want I'll make us some delirious discerning ice-cream sweets. I do have this extraordinary recipe that involves saccharine delectable chocolate and unabashed whipped cream."

Burgundy suddenly found herself smiling, "Ah, that sounds delish!"

She caught herself and cleared her throat, "Sounds interesting."

Cilan frowned slightly before placing a hand on top of hers', "Burgundy, I understand you don't like showing me your gentle side, but I really appreciate it when you show that side."

Burgundy's face was red and she couldn't find her voice anymore staring into his lime green eyes. They were so sincere and calm. She swore he had a hidden message in his words.

She nodded slowly and for the rest of the night she lowered her walls and they laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

The date soon had to come to an end and Cilan walked Burgundy back to the hotel that she was staying at.

"Here we are." Burgundy looked at the front glass doors of the hotel and stole a glance at her date. Cilan placed his hand on his hips, "Wish I could enjoy a place like this, but since I'm traveling with Ash and Iris I must stay at Pokémon centers with them."

Burgundy lifted a brow, "Are they waiting for you, qui?"

Cilan shrugged, "Ash most likely fell asleep by this hour and Iris… well I hope she fell asleep as well."

The lavender haired girl stared at the green haired trainer trying to decipher his last words.

"Does she worry about you a lot?"

Cilan looked down at the petite but well curved Connaisseuse and watched her blush slightly with a frown on her lips.

She was pouting.

"You dated her so it would make sense."

Cilan chuckled lightly to himself and Burgundy glared at him with her face red, "What is so funny?!"

"Nothing, my apologies," He stifled his laughter and placed a finger to his lips.

Burgundy huffed and began walking away from the older male, but before she was out of arms reach Cilan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"We broke up two years ago, Burgundy. It wasn't really proper to date a minor."

"Oh," her voice was faint, but Cilan could detect a tinged taste of disappointment laced in her voice. He hadn't said what she had expected him to say and that made his second guess if he shouldn't have lied to her about why he had broken up with Iris.

Cilan leaned down and planted a simple kiss on her lips. This modest action made her face turn scarlet. Burgundy's body also became rigid with disbelief as Cilan removed his lips from hers and stared into her lilac eyes.

"See you soon, Burgundy."

He ran a finger over her lips before taking a step back and turning to take his leave.

Burgundy swore her heart would burst with the emotion swelling inside her. It was fear and excitement at the fact that his lips had touched her mouth, even if it had just been such a simple action.

-End of Flashback-

Burgundy sighed and gripped the steering wheel. She loved him as much as she ever had before he'd even pressed a kiss to her lips. Her lilac eyes remained on the road and lit up when she saw the beach up ahead with a sunset in place.

_This love can't be over… no, it just can't be over…_

The sun had set and Cilan was arranging a small dinner for Iris and himself to enjoy. Iris watched with happy eyes as he finished setting out the food and dishes.

The fire they had made was still blazing keeping them warm in the cool night breeze. Shadows were being cast on their skin as the moon was not visible this night.

Iris sighed warmly as she leaned against Cilan's shoulder and enjoyed the warmth he provided.

"This is so romantic, Cilan."

Cilan smiled in return, "Isn't it."

Iris gently took the plate of food he was handing to her and began to eat after pulling away from him, "Oh, I just love food."

Cilan grinned, "Yeah, you loved my food when we traveled together."

Iris laughed, "Yeah and Ash always ate a lot more than I ever did!"

Cilan joined in the laughter," Yeah, Ash always did have a large appetite. I always had to make sure to stock up at every stop we made."

Their laughter made them feel lighter and slowly their eyes met and the laughter died down. Cilan smiled slightly, "You really are beautiful, Iris. You were always so one with nature."

Iris took a bite out of her lasagna, "Thanks, Cilan, it's really beautiful hearing you say that. Love is something your good at. So talented…"

Cilan sweat dropped at her muffled words as she talked with food in her mouth. She was cute but it really gave him the wrong taste when she talked about love with food in her mouth.

He knew Iris's views on love were different from his but that didn't keep them apart.

"You really can't set the mood like that, Iris."

"Well, you can't expect me to be as elegant as Burgundy. I'm one with nature. You said it yourself."

Cilan flinched at her comment and Iris shoulders slumped at her slip. She frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, Cilan, I know you probably weren't even thinking about her…"

Cilan shook her head and placed a smile on his face, "No, it's fine Iris. Let's finish our dinner shall we?"

"Okay."

Burgundy made her way over the sand dunes in the dark. The dark had stopped scaring her long ago, but now she felt a shimmer of fear crawling inside her.

The darkness reminded her of the hollowness she felt in her heart.

_Cilan, you don't love me anymore… but that can't be true. Not after everything we've been through…_

As she continued to tread through the sand on the beach, Burgundy noticed a small light that seemed to belong to a campfire. Burgundy's heart lightened slightly at the sight.

_A ray of hope- Maybe, I can see Cilan there._

Her long slender legs kept her going even as the fear in her began to escalate. The 23 year old Connaisseuse took a deep breath as she began walking up the last dune to reach the camp on the other side. She could hear voices as she reached the top.

"I can be romantic."

"I really doubt that." The voice seemed to be entertained and yet it held a tint of teasing.

"Let me show you then."

Burgundy stopped at the top of the sand dune and felt her knees trembling under her, but she held herself up, unwilling to give in to the fear that had consumed her.

Cilan was sitting on top of a blanket near the fire, shirtless and shoeless, with Iris sitting on his lap with her toned legs wrapped around his waist. She had on a plain but tasteful light pink bikini.

Iris began kissing Cilan on his neck and kept lowering her lips to his well-developed chest. With every kiss she'd repeat the same thing.

"How romantic is this."

"And this?"

Burgundy watched as Cilan went from a laughing state to a more romantic state as he pulled Iris's face up to look into her brown eyes, "Now, Iris lets not get carried away."

His voice was gentle but stern. Iris paid no heed and pulled him into a kiss with a blush across her pretty face. Burgundy remained unnoticed atop the dune a few feet away. The Connaisseuse's blood began to boil in anger as she gained the urge to beat the purpled haired girl senseless, but with Cilan there she remained still as flames consumed her inside out of ferocity.

_He'll reject her…_

Cilan returned the kiss Iris had set on him without another word and as the kiss prolonged the more the atmosphere changed. Cilan's hands began to roam low on Iris's waist and her hands willed him to keep kissing her passionately.

Burgundy's fire became smoldered into ashes and a dark aura of depression began consuming her. She wanted to look away from the scene. She wanted to run down there and stop it all, but she didn't.

_This really is happening…_

Her knees began trembling and her lips quivered as the lavender haired girl hid her eyes in the darkness as tears threatened to form in multitude once again.

Her cheeks flushed in frustration and embarrassment.

Cilan and Iris were already on the ground removing the garments necessary to do the task at hand.

Burgundy turned away then and with a heavy broken heart walked back the way she had come from. Her strength lasted her only a while until she let her knees give under her and fall down in defeat.

Her life seemed to be filled with defeats.

The pain had numbed her. She felt like nothing mattered anymore. Cilan was completely happy without her. How could she have been that stupid? She had thought that Cilan wouldn't have ever left her side. That the luck she had would have lasted until her last day, but Iris had finally come into the picture again destroying all the dreams Burgundy had made.

_That wretch… she'll pay- somehow._

"Burgundy is that you?"

Burgundy stifled her cries and held her breath…

Her lilac eyes looked up to find Misty standing before her.

The Connaisseuse sneered at her, "What do you want?"

Misty crossed her arms unfazed by the woman who shared the same age as her.

"What are you doing here?"

Burgundy looked away and wiped her tears on the back of her hand. She made sure her voice was steady when she spoke again, "Looking at a belle nuit noire."

"You saw Cilan and Iris together didn't you?"

Burgundy flinched before glaring at the redhead.

"What of it?" Burgundy turned on her defenses, standing up and holding her head high. She was more than certain that Misty couldn't see how red and swollen her eyes were in the dark night.

"Well, I think Cilan has the right to make is life with another women if he chooses, Burgundy. If you ask me- Cilan always seemed to be the one carrying the relationship, at least that's what I saw. Ash said that you weren't that affectionate with Cilan and I can't blame Cilan if he fell out of love with you because he felt it was always one sided."

Burgundy held her nose in the air, "If you're done, get the fuck out of my way."

Misty softened her stare, "But I think he should have waited longer before trying to renew his intimate relationship with Iris. It never progressed that long because he fell in love with you, but now that that's out the window… I still think he needed to think things through more and wait. If he dedicated so many years to you the least he could do was wait a few months before trying it out again- with an old flame. I don't know Cilan that well, but from what Ash tells me he's a good person. I don't understand his rashness, but maybe you hurt him and he wants to forget about you… with Iris."

Burgundy shoved the gym leader aside and continued walking off in a different direction, "Get lost you don't know anything."

_A great Connaisseuse such as me doesn't need this crap. They don't know anything…_

* * *

A/N:Well I hope you all enjoyed it and Review please!


	3. The Key

A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I really have fun writing this fan fic and hope many will review over time. This chapter focuses on Cilan rather than Burgundy. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Key_**

* * *

Burgundy's hand was shaking as she stared at the key Cilan had given to her. It was the copy of the key to his apartment…

_I have to return it. He would want it that way…_

Burgundy fisted her hand around the key and she silently cursed to herself. Her white pearl teeth gritted together as she shut her eyes tightly to avoid crying again. She had driven here knowing that Cilan was still at the beach with Ash, Misty and Iris. She'd gone to look for him like an idiot the other day…

_Iris… she got what she wanted after all-_

Burgundy shook her head and with hands still shaking placed the key under the door.

Later that evening Cilan and Iris came back with their beach bags. Cilan unlocked the door and Iris bounced right in and spun once in his living room before walking down the hall to put her bag in his bedroom.

Cilan laughed and closed the door behind him, but when he placed the bag on the floor by the door he noticed the key. He hadn't seen that key in a while. In fact he hadn't expected it to return to him.

Cilan picked up the key and stared at the photo engraved on the surface of the key. In the photo Burgundy was blushing as Cilan smiled with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

_Flashback_

Cilan opened the front door of his apartment wearing his apron as he had been cooking dinner for Pansage and himself.

Burgundy stood on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Burgundy." He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her lips before heading back to the kitchen.

Burgundy joined him in the kitchen with a rouge colored face. His kisses still had that effect on her. Everything about him had that effect on her…

Pansage was helping cook dinner with his trainer and turned to greet her, "Pan pan- pansage."

Burgundy smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm staying for dinner, Pansage."

The grass type Pokémon seemed happy at that and quickly handed her an empty bowl before pointing to the lettuce on the counter that still needed to be cut.

Cilan placed his hands on his generous hips and turned to his Pokémon," Pansage, what do you think?"

Burgundy meanwhile walked to the counter top to start making the salary.

"Pansage."

A few seconds later Cilan had his hands on her waist pulling her back against his chest. Burgundy let out a gasp in surprise, "What are you?"

His smooth lips landed on her ear, "You have such a tempting taste, Burgundy."

Shivers crawled up her back at his words. His hot breath landed on her cheek as her face flared up again.

"I got you something."

Burgundy felt his hand gliding into her shirt and she began to protest, "Cilan, Pansage is here."

"Don't worry, no one's watching."

Burgundy squirmed in his arms and tried to catch a glimpse of where Pansage was.

"Cilan, stop teasing." Burgundy managed to squirm out of his grasp and turned to glare at him when he placed a key in front of her face.

"Surprise."

She held her cupped hands out and Cilan dropped the key into them satisfied.

"A key?"

"To my apartment. That way when I'm not here you can come in and make yourself at home instead of leaving."

Her lilac eyes lit up, "So, I get to keep it?"

"As long as you love me."

Burgundy suddenly frowned as she took a closer look at it.

"I look naked here?"

"What?"

Both took a good look at the photo on the key. Burgundy's shoulders were bare as Cilan embraced her from behind.

"Weren't you wearing a strapless dress that day?"

"Still you should've used another photo… where I didn't look naked."

Cilan scratched his head, "I guess they cropped it at the store when they placed it on the key.

Burgundy pouted but Cilan could tell she loved the idea of being able to leave and come to his house as she pleased.

He felt the same way.

-End of Flashback-

Cilan closed his hand over the key as Iris came back and sighed gloomily at the memory.

"What's that?"

Cilan looked over at Iris and her long purple plum hair, "Burgundy left the copy of the key I gave her to my apartment under the door."

Iris walked over and placed a hand on top of his, "That's a sign she's given up on her crazy tantrum of wanting to keep you."

Cilan looked away from her brown eyes and stayed silent for a few seconds before responding.

"Yes, that is true, but now I'll have to get rid of this key."

"I'll take it off your hands, Cilan."

"No, I'll have to make you a new one. This one is old and worn like a fine cheese."

"Fine cheese? Isn't that good?"

"Not in my case."

"Oh, well, then, make me dinner. I'm starving."

"Let's do that then."

Cilan took out his utensils and set them out before taking out the ingredients for the dinner. Panagae helped him out as Iris played with her Axew.

As Cilan cooked dinner for his date he couldn't help but remember the first time he found Burgundy learning how to cook desserts.

-Flashback-

6 years ago

Burgundy was furiously mixing the continents inside the bowl. Her last batch hadn't turned out quite right. It hadn't tasted appropriately to her liking. The flavor wasn't robust enough…

Her lavender hair bounced as she mumbled to herself, unaware that Cilan had walked into the kitchen.

He was still traveling with Ash and Iris, but he had decided to visit the public cooking building. Cilan was always up for trading ravishing new recipes from others.

His lime green eyes scanned the dirty dishes in the sink and the iced berry cake placed on a counter. Plates and dishes here and there …

_Why, Burgundy has probably been here some hours._

Cilan watched with impression written in his eyes as Burgundy's spirit was still extraordinary and resolute.

_There's that spark that never seizes to exist. _

He took a step closer towards her and leaned against a counter, but still she didn't notice him as her lilac eye remained intent on the hand at task.

"May I have a taste of one of your desserts?"

Burgundy stopped and stood still holding her breath. He couldn't see it as she was turned away from him but her face became flustered with shock and horror.

She whipped around suddenly and faced him with the bowl still in her hands, "What are you doing here, Cilan?"

The words came out harsh, but the rouge color across her face told Cilan otherwise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to walk in on you. I was just taking a look around, but the place is pretty much deserted."

Burgundy set the bowl down and crossed her arms. Cilan was still leaning causally against the counter, his smooth lips set into a smile.

_He's always smiling at me, damn it! Doesn't he remember that we're rivals?_

"It's pretty early; the crowd usually doesn't show up until noon." Burgundy stared at him hard.

Cilan broke the eye contact and began to admire the berry cake again, "So, may I have a taste, then?"

Burgundy's blush returned and she turned away from the A-Class Connoisseur to continue mixing her batter, "Go ahead, chock on it."

Cilan sweat-dropped, but smiled none the less, "Surely, you don't mean to be that harsh?"

Burgundy hoped that he wouldn't dare taste the cake. She would be shamed if a great chef like him tasted one of her many unqualified cakes.

Her hopes were all but lost when she heard him taking out a plate from the cabinets. Burgundy stared hard at the softening cake mix in the bowl, willing herself not to reach out and stop the older male from tasting her failed sweet.

Cilan cut out a piece of the cake and placed it elegantly on his plate. He examined the texture of the bread and rubbed his chin, "Interesting."

Burgundy inwardly flinched and instead of hearing him spit out the cake in distaste, she heard the plate being set down.

She cast her eyes downward towards the floor in shame.

_Uh, my stupid cake didn't even make it worth his time._

Cilan placed a hand on top of her smaller one, the one holding the wisk, and began leading her movements from behind.

His lips were close to her ear, "Here let me help you with this one."

Burgundy felt his body lightly pressing against her back and her muscles became stiff and rigged. Her breath caught in her throat and her face burned with embarrassment at such close contact.

Cilan felt her nervousness at the closeness and softened his touch on her hand, "Relax, Burgundy. Making a cake is an exhausting task. For every cake depending on its ingredients needs different attentions."

Burgundy couldn't help but notice how husky his voice sounded at that moment. She exhaled and tried to place her mind at task.

Silence filled the room for the next few minutes until Burgundy felt something warm and slippery on her cheek. Cilan was nonchalantly licking icing off her cheek as his hands continued to move, instructing her how to hold the bowl and the rhythm of the whisk.

Burgundy let out a slight gasp at his touch with her face flaring up in embarrassment, "What're you doing, Cilan?!"

He pulled away slightly, "Tasting of course."

Burgundy tried to sound annoyed, but failed hopelessly, "That's my face, not a cake."

Cilan ceased at continuing the task at hand and stepped away from Burgundy. Burgundy couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Cilan placed two fingers to his forehead and shook it with his eyes closed, "Sorry, Burgundy, I must have gotten carried away with the passion of cooking."

Burgundy looked away from him and leaned against the counter where they had set the bowl down, "Right the food."

Her voice came out low and quiet, but it carried in the empty kitchen. Cilan crossed his arms and stared at Burgundy, "Well, it had something to do with you, too, of course. I don't usually start licking food off of individuals that I help in preparing a meal."

Burgundy blushed and huffed to shake off that tingly feeling building up inside her. It was nice but something she was unaccustomed to feel. It was different from other's compliments. Cilan seemed to have this greater effect on her. Everything he said or did was important to her. It made her mad and confused. She just had to surpass him.

Maybe then he wouldn't overwhelm her as much as he did now…

"Burgundy?"

-End of Flashback-

"Cilan! Cilan! The food's burning! Cilan!"

His mind was suddenly snapped back into reality and he quickly removed the pan from the stove. The fish was burnt and ashen.

"Ah, oh no. This fish was going to be exquisite with its refined taste and on the side with some delightful rain kissed salad."

Iris placed Axew back into her hair and walked over to Cilan. She gave him a hug from behind.

"You, okay, Cilan, you usually don't burn your food. Does it have something to go with that key Burgundy left at your door?"

Cilan place the hot pan in the sink and placed a hand on top of Iris's smaller delicate hand.

"No, I just got a little distracted."

Iris pouted and eyed him.

_He's lying…_

"Oh, well that's good. I thought she might have given you a key to her apartment so she could steal you away from me again!"

She was just playing with him, but apparently she had said something that bothered him.

"She never stole me from you, Iris."

"Then why did you break up with me?"

Cilan gave a halfhearted laugh, "I fell in love with her, Iris. I couldn't help that."

Iris took a step back and released him from the embrace, "It was because of what she said that time wasn't it?"

"What?"

"You remember. It was when we were still dating back then."

_Flashback_

Iris had left Ash at the Pokémon center to find Cilan. They were going to leave soon and he hadn't come back yet. She decided to look in the park nearby where he said he was going to take a look around. Her small slim muscular arms grabbed the tree branches as she swung from them.

She liked the feel of her body leaping through the air and Axew was safely tucked away in her hair.

"Like you would know anything about love. My Dewott has this under control."

"I can't say that I agree as am a Connoisseur of love."

Burgundy rolled her eyes and Cilan crossed his arms looking at her sternly. Iris stayed up on the branch and wondered if she should interrupt them. Burgundy could be such a pain most of the time. All she ever did was insult Cilan in the most childish ways. What was she complaining about now?

Burgundy pointed a finger at Cilan," Look you. I doubt you're getting any type of good love experiences having a minor as your petite amie!"

Cilan smiled, "Oh, but Burgundy you need not experience love to know what should be done about it."

"Est-ce si?"

Iris jumped down from the tree and ran over to Cilan, "Cilan!"

Burgundy watched as Iris wormed her arms around Cilan's waist before Burgundy glared at Cilan again with her finger jabbing his chest, "Get out of my sight. I have better things to attend to."

Burgundy didn't wait for them to take their leave but instead walked away towards the open garden fields where her Dewott had wandered off earlier.

-End of Flashback_

Iris tapped her foot sternly, "Now do you remember?"

Cilan looked confused, "Yes, I do recall that, but still why assume she stole me?"

Iris squirmed slightly in irritation, "She called me a minor and experienced at love. She probably brain washed you into thinking she was more woman than me."

"Iris, you were only thirteen."

"So?"

"Burgundy was sixteen."

"So you admit it! You preferred her because she was older!"

Cilan sweat dropped and placed his hands in front of him, "No, not at all. Remember, I started going out with Burgundy two years after we broke up."

"So, then why did you leave me?"

"I told you, I fell in love with Burgundy."

"Why, because you could have sex with her, instead of breaking the law by having that type of intimacy with me?"

Cilan gave her a stern stare. Iris was taking this too rashly, "Burgundy and I never got to that level. I may have my natural desires but I would never behave rashly to satisfy my bodily needs. Don't say things like that, Iris."

Color rose to her cheeks and her brown eyes filled with tears. She was upset with herself to think of Cilan that way. Cilan walked over and held her to his chest. His hand rubbed her back to calm her down, "It's alright, Iris."

"I'm sorry, Cilan."

Iris gripped his shirt and buried her face into his chest, "I was being stupid. Sorry for acting like such a kid."

"Ssshh. It's okay."

Cilan closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

A/N: Hey there. If you liked this, please review! Even if you didn't like it... please review. Anyway I thought I'd give you a little insight on Cilan's view on things in this chapter. I like placing the flashbacks. It shows how Burgundy's and Cilan's relationship started and how it build up to that moment. I promise to update again. This is a SommelierShipping and WishfulShipping story, but I'm pretty sure you all know how this will end up as.


	4. A Class Connaisseuse

A/N: Lilian Viole,t, I'm really not sure who N is… but you got the Cilan getting jealous part right. However, that's bound to happen since he still loves her. Burgundy I mean, but none the less he cares about Iris deeply. J

Well enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: A-Class Connaisseuse_**

* * *

Burgundy sat down on her chair and waited for her first customer of the day. She had opened an evaluation booth a few months ago, but didn't attend to it every day. Instead, she'd open it up at least two times out of the week.

Burgundy sighed and stared at her hands. They still trembled, but she'd have to pull it together. There was no way she could be in this state while evaluating her customer's Pokémon and compatibility with one another.

It was still early and the Pokemart had just opened minutes ago. It would be a while before anyone showed up…

A man with black hair with a cap on walked into her booth then. He had a grin on his face.

"Hey, do you make food here?"

Burgundy's eye twitched, "Non."

"Oh," his grin disappeared, "Well, what do you do?"

"I evaluate Pokémon and its relationship with its owner. I'm Burgundy, an A- class Connaisseuse."

A smile returned to his face, "That seems cool."

He pulled out a poke ball and placed it on the table as he took a seat across the table from her.

"So, can you do that for me and my Magmortar, Burgundy?"

"Oui."

She picked up the ball and let the Pokémon out of its ball. She stood up and looked it over, "How long has this Pokémon traveled with you?"

"Um, I'd say for many years. I lost track." He grinned again.

"What was your name?" Burgundy placed her hands on her waist and turned to the trainer.

"Lucas is the name."

Burgundy sighed and then gave him a smile. Lucas couldn't help but find her slight blush cute on her.

"You have an ideal bond with your vigorous Pokémon. You have appeared to have trained it excellente to the point of thriving and he has a prodigious tangy flavor to go with his attitude."

"Flavor?"

"It's a matter of speech."

"Oh, It makes me even more hungry. I wish I could get something to eat."

Burgundy pulled two oran berries under her table and handed one to his Pokémon and one to Lucas, "Here pour vous."

Lucan held the oran berry in his hand for a while and then thanked her before he took a bite out of the fruit given to him, "Oh, its good."

Burgundy lead them out after that and then returned to her seat.

She smiled to herself and felt the passion of evaluating relight within her.

_Qui, who needs that S-class Connoisseur, Cilan, I have my own matters to attend to._

The rest of the day went by quickly and Burgundy closed her booth before eight to make it home a bit early.

Her lavender hair swayed in the breeze as she walked home. She felt at peace now. It wasn't because she wasn't in love with Cilan anymore, because she still loved him deeply. It was because after helping all the trainers and owners of Pokémon she felt useful and that made her happy. It made her feel important.

A ting of pink glowed on her cheeks and she smiled slightly.

"Hey, pretty lady."

Burgundy stopped and turned to look behind her on the sidewalk. His hair resembled that of a flame and his Pansear sat on his left shoulder. It was Chili, Cilan's youngest brother.

"Hey."

She had spent a lot of time with Cress and Chili due to Cilan visiting them often. She'd tag along most of the time.

Chili walked up to her side before both resumed walking at a slow pace.

"So, going to see Cilan?"

"No, I'm going home."

"Oh, is he at your place, today?"

Burgundy hugged herself and stared at the ground with a glare. Cilan hadn't told his brothers about their break up.

_It's been two weeks and he hasn't informed them. The nerve of that guy!_

Burgundy felt a hand on her shoulder, "Did you two get into a fight, again?"

She shrugged his hand off and glared into his red eyes, "En effet, we did, but to be more précis we broke up."

"What?!" His eyes read shock and Burgundy continued to try to hide her pain with anger.

"Tais-toi! It was bound to happen. Elle est revenue!"

Chili lifted his brows at her, but she wasn't looking at him. Her lilac eyes were glaring at the scenery ahead of her.

"Well, then, how about I walk you home. I was going to see Cilan, but he wasn't home. I thought I might find him with you."

Burgundy didn't respond. She was indignantly annoyed again.

_Why did I have to run into him? Why does everyone mention that jerk?_

They walked in silence, but once in a while Chili would begin talking to his Pansear. Once they reached the front door to her apartment, Burgundy didn't turn to say good bye. She simply took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Hey, mind if I make dinner."

Burgundy pulled the key out of the lock and looked at the red haired man, "What?"

"Well, we are friends right? Let's eat dinner, together. Just because you and Cilan aren't going out doesn't mean we can't hang."

Burgundy swung the door open and walked inside. Chili took that as an agreement and followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

"So, just give me a sec and I'll whip something up."

Burgundy knew he'd take at least twenty minutes before the food was ready, so she decided to take a shower.

By the time she was dressed and back in the kitchen, Chili had set out the table and food. It was simpler than how Cilan set it up but still it was better than how she did it.

Cilan waited for the elevator doors to open before stepping out and into the hallway. He was nervous and that was an emotion he was not accustomed to. He continued to walk towards his destination. Burgundy's apartment…

He should return the key to her apartment. Burgundy had given him one to her apartment a month after he's given her a copy of his.

He stopped and pulled the key out of his pocket. A photo of his Pansage and Dewott were engraved onto the key along with the letters CB.

He ran his thumb over the surface before placing it back into his pocket and continued to advance towards her place.

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to visit her, this late at night but Iris had occupied him all day long by dragging him about the city.

_Iris…_

Was he really in love with Iris? Cilan was sure he wasn't in love with Burgundy, anymore. No, not after what that A-class Connaisseuse had done to him…

Cilan placed a fingertip to his forehead and shook it slightly; his other hand rested on his hip. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together for a moment or two before reaching to knock on Burgundy's door.

A noise inside stopped him.

"C'est très bien."

It was Burgundy and she sounded self-conscious. Cilan lifted a brow and crossed his arms.

_Is she with someone at this hour? Georgia, maybe?_

The door opened and moments later he was face to face with Chili. Both brothers were taken by surprise and stared at each other for a second. Pansear exited the apartment and waited for Chili to come out.

"Cilan, come to visit Burgundy? Well I was just leaving. I'll stop by to visit you tomorrow morning."

"Wait, Chili."

"Sorry, can't. Like I told Burgundy, I got to pick up Cress at the station. He'll get pissed."

Chili had his shirt on but his vest and bow tie were missing and Cilan couldn't help but notice that his shirt was undone exposing his younger brother's lean physique chest.

Cilan was about to offer to go with him, but Burgundy stepped by the doorway and he decided to let Chili go.

"Va te faire foutre," she began to close the door on Cilan, but he caught the door and held it open.

"Wait, Burgudy. I wanted to talk to you."

Her lilac eyes searched his and she found that she couldn't refuse him. She scoffed and let the door go to sit on the couch. Cilan sighed in relief and joined her.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Burgundy."

"Mh."

"Here."

She stared at his hand and saw the key.

_He's doing the same thing… He's giving up on me…_

She took the key out of his palm with shaking fingers.

_What am I saying? Didn't he prove time and time again that he doesn't love me? So why?_

Cilan stood up and was about to take his leave, but stopped.

_Why does my heart keep telling me he does? It's just like before. I can only be obsessed with him from a distance._

His voice bought her back into reality, "Chili, made you dinner?"

Her eyes looked up at his face inquiringly, "Oui."

Clian's eyes hardened, "Did you tell him about us?"

Burgundy glared then, "I told him you left me for her."

Cilan was about to protest and tell her to stop acting like Iris had, but then he realized that it was true. He had left Burgundy for Iris.

Iris had-

_stolen me…_

Burgundy stood up and Cilan continued to look around. It looked like his brother had had a small party with Burgundy. The stereo was on, but left on mute and pillows were on the floor.

"Why was Chili here? Was he looking for me?"

"Non."

"Hu." He looked surprised at her answer.

Burgundy crossed her arms, "I found him on the way home and after talking, he offered to bring me home and make dinner."

"Chili actually offered that."

"Oui."

Burgundy didn't know why Cilan seemed agitated at her responses, but simply it couldn't be what she was imagining.

_He couldn't be jealous. Could he?_

Burgundy watched as Cilan began looking distressed as he noticed his brother's vest and bowtie on the floor by her feet.

"You should know Burgundy."

"Oui, quel est-il, Cilan?"

Cilan placed his hands on his hips, "Chili, isn't someone you can mess around with. He's my younger brother and I don't see it fit that you play with his feelings like a violin."

Burgundy felt insulted and crossed her arms over her chest, "What?! I'm not some chienne en chaleur!"

Cilan seemed taken aback by her anger, "That's not what I was implying here."

"If Chili decided that he considered me as women it has nothing to do with you!" Burgundy stomped her foot on the ground. She was fighting the urge to strangle him. How could Cilan of all people?!

"What don't tell me-"

Burgundy saw the flustered expression on his face and she couldn't help but turn a darker shade of red, but it wasn't out of anger anymore. It was embarrassment.

"If you're done here, get the hell out!"

She didn't want him to leave. In fact she wished he'd beg her for an explanation.

"Brugundy-"

"Scram!"

Cilan knew that it was useless with Burgundy in this state of mind. There was no getting through her. He couldn't help but feel degraded, though. Chili was younger than him and rash minded like Burgundy herself. They had that same spicy flavor, but Cilan couldn't help but not want them to be compatible.

"I'll leave."

Burgundy scooped up Chili's belongings and tossed it at Cilan's face, "Take those with you."

She then slammed the door on the S-class Connoisseur's face. Cilan stood there and couldn't ignore the ache that had formed in his chest.

* * *

A/N: Review and I'll update again, soon!


	5. Confession

A/N: Lilian Violet, I agree. I really don't think Iris and Cilan would last as a couple, for that reason that you said and other differences between them that would not mix well together. Still Cilan cares for her as a close friend and that can't be denied, so that's why I enjoy Wishfulshipping, but its not on my fav list at all. :) I love Cilan and Burgundy. They seem to be more compatible with each other and compliment each other perfectly.

Nyaners, Chilli just seemed to flow with Burgundy's character and plus, I can totally imagine her with Cress as well. Cilan's brother's do have similar tastes, but of course no one compliments Burgundy like Cilan. Cilan is Burgundy's one and only! :)

Poliwhirl42, I was actually going to pair up Lucas and Burgundy for the last chapter, but I just didn't see any sparks flying b/w them at all when I started writing it out and Chilli just popped into the storyline... and it seemed to click.

Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Confession_**

* * *

"Chili, may I ask where the rest of your clothes are?"

Cress was walking alongside his youngest brother rolling a suitcase behind him. Chili blushed and laughed off the feeling, "I was having a bit of fun."

Pansear and Panpour were walking behind them, happily chatting with each other.

"With whom? You told me Cilan wasn't with you?"

"Actually, I was spending time with Burgundy."

"Burgundy?"

"Yup."

"I see."

Cilan spotted his brothers across the street and made his way toward them with a greeting.

"Hey, it's nice that you two came to visit."

Even though it was dark already, Cress could see his brother approaching them.

"Cilan, good to see you."

"Same here." Cilan smiled alongside his brothers, before they all walked to Cilan's place.

"I left my stuff at a hotel, but I'll go get them tomorrow," Chili chuckled.

"Were is Pansage, Cilan?"

"He's back at home."

"Oh, I guess you left him behind because he battled today?"

"It was yesterday, with Ash, but I thought I would be good for him to relax for a bit."

Cress nodded, "Sounds good."

"I have something to ask you, Chili." Cilan looked at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing at Burgundy's place?"

Chili glanced at Cress, "Well, she seemed put down."

"She said you saw her as a woman."

Cress smiled at his brother's ting of jealousy and decided to join in.

"I doubt anyone couldn't. Sure she has her blazing fire but that is part of what would make her a significant other."

Cilan didn't know what to make out of both his brothers words. Did they know how much their words affected him, psychologically?

"I've only been separated from her just a while and both of you are already planning on courting her."

Clian stopped walking and placed his hands on his hips with a stern look.

Cress smiled and closed his eyes, "I have made no attempt and I'm sure Chili didn't strip in front of her for seduction."

Chili fisted his hand and shook it towards Cilan, "Now, wait, I didn't even take my clothes off willingly, Cilan."

"So Burgundy was responsible for that?" Cilan seemed uneasy saying so, but ignored it.

Chili crossed his arms, "In a sense she did. You see, she spilled her cup at the table and it happened to have reached my side of the table- it fell on my pants…"

Cilan raised a brow, "I don't see any stains on your pants."

"Well, I washed them at her place. She gave me a change of clothes. They were yours- are yours I suppose. I was just changing back when Cress called me."

Cress placed a hand on Chili's shoulder, "See brother, we respect you."

Cilan noticed that Chili was still a bit uneasy, "Still, why did you leave these behind?"

Cilan pulled out the vest and bowtie to show to his brothers.

"Ah, I left in a rush that I forgot them."

Cress looked at his youngest brother worried, "I wasn't in such a rush for you to pick me up, Chili."

Chili frowned and furrowed his brows together, "Well, I kind of made Burgundy feel uncomfortable and I just decided to rush out of there."

Cilan walked over to stand closer to his brothers, "What happened?"

His voice held comfort. Cilan understood now that his brother had just made a mistake and he himself had misunderstood it.

Chili sighed, "Well…"

_Flashback_

Burgundy opened the door to her bedroom with Chili's red tie, only to find Chili pulling off Cilan's shirt. She had gone to get his tie since Chill had already gotten the rest of his clothes from the drier.

Her face became slightly tinted pink, "Ahr, I got it dried for you already."

Chili shrugged on his shirt and didn't bother buttoning his shirt up, "Thanks, sorry for the trouble."

Burgundy glanced at Cilan's shirt before smiling, "Non, it's fine."

"Aright, I've got to leave. Cress arrived earlier than expected. He was due to arrive in the morning tomorrow, but his train got here just a few minutes ago."

"Tres bien."

"Want to come along?"

Burgundy shook her head and picked up Cilan's shirt off the bed, "Non, I've got stuff to do tomorrow."

"Oh, well then we'll come and see you some other time."

Burgundy placed a hand on his chest as he leaned to hug her.

"What's wrong?"

Her fingers slightly twitched on his bare skin, but her eyes remained on the floor.

"Burgundy?"

"I'd prefer having nothing to do with Cilan."

"Oh, it'll just be Cress and me."

Burgundy fisted her hand on his bare chest and looked up at him, "Non!"

Her face was flushed and her eyes were moist, "Me fait mal!"

Chili grabbed her hand and held it in between his larger hands, "I didn't mean to intrude."

Burgundy was still flustered and didn't pull from his touch, but glared at him slightly.

"I just wanted to help you cheer up."

Chili pulled her into an embraced and held her fiercely, "I won't leave a friend in need. Not even when they ask."

Burgundy's lips parted in surprise. Cilan had been the only one to hold her that close. Chili was lean build but a bit shorter than Cilan; still he was taller than her.

Burgundy's lilac eyes met his and widened to find something in his rubicund eyes. In a moments second she had shoved him bitterly away from her and pointed a finger at him.

"Quel est le problem!"

Burgundy huffed and turned away from him.

Chili frowned, "Burgundy?"

He took a step towards her and then found himself skidding on the shirt Burgundy had dropped on the floor. He fell forward and Burgundy turned then to meet his lips. He had managed to not fall on her by grabbing her upper arms but his face had gotten too close. They stayed still for a few seconds and their lips remained pressed against each other. Then Chili released his grip on her and took a step back.

Burgundy glared down at the floor and fisted her hands. He wasn't sure what to say so he picked up his vest and tie and walked to the living room to sit down on the couch. Burgundy met him there a while after, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry, about that."

"C'est très bien."

Chili stood up feeling really uneasy, "Well, see ya!"

He opened the door to find his brother, Cilan, standing there.

End of Flashback

"It was an accident, but still I felt bad. I mean it's obvious she still loves you, Cilan."

Cilan wasn't sure why at the moment, but he was feeling jealousy again. He was jealous that his youngest brother could make Burgundy blush, but then Burgundy had a tendency to blush when she was nervous or mad or just simply happy.

Cilan placed a fake smile on his face, "It's fine, Chili. I'm relieved that you shared your story with me."

"Really?"

"Why of course."

Cress smiled smoothly and linked his arms with his brothers, "Now that's settled, let's go to Cilan's place and get some rest."

* * *

A/N: Well, I know this was short compared to the other chapters... Oh, well, no flashbacks in this chapter either... Review and I'll update soon!


	6. Stolen

AN:Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Stolen

* * *

Cress removed his dress shirt completely and leaned over Burgundy, pinning the much younger girl under him. A blush was apparent on her face and Cress had a mischievous smile on his face; his eyes were calm and that sent a shiver down Burgundy's spin. He was in complete control and she wouldn't stand a chance had she resisted him.

She was too petrified to resist such authority. While Cilan had an ability of his own it held no match for the inaudible refined authority of his older brother who surely held more- experience.

His lips descended on her collarbone and Burgundy wriggled uneasily under him. Cress began to undress the A-Class Connaisseuse…

Cilan's eyes opened wide as he refused to let the nightmare continue. He had been perspiring out of dread and the bed sheets were on the floor…

_It was a nightmare…_

Cilan got out of his bed and stood up glancing at the digital clock by his bedside. It read 6:30am.

He didn't see a problem with waking up this early. His Pansage, however, was still asleep in his own personal bed.

_I should let him rest a bit longer._

He didn't bother changing and made his way to the living room only to find his older brother Cress reading a book, curled up on the couch, also in his PJ's.

"Oh, good morning, Cilan. I see you're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't find my sleep anymore."

Cress smiled warmly at his brother, "Nightmare?"

Cilan chuckled and took a seat next to his brother, "Yeah, but I simply can't figure out why I had that sort of dream."

Cress had his eyes on the book now, "Well, maybe you do, but just can't admit it."

Cilan lifted a brow at his brother, "What do you mean, Cress?"

"Well, you were probably having a nightmare about Burgundy and Chili, so that must mean you were jealous about what happened between them."

Cilan thought that over, "Still, I might still hold feelings for Burgundy but I'm with Iris now."

_I was actually about you and Burgundy, but still I guess my mind preferred seeing her with someone older than… Chili? Really? Surely, Burgundy doesn't have an attraction towards my younger brother._

"I don't think Iris is the best choice for you, brother. She's a great person all on her own, but in my opinion is that you two don't go."

"I'm the Connoisseur out of our family, need I remind you."

"That may be true but then why are you acting so blind. I can give you many reasons why you and Iris are not compatible and you're not even opposites, but I prefer if you came up with some."

Cilan was beginning to get an idea as to where his brother was going with this.

"She's never given me a reason to doubt her love for me."

"Hasn't she? Didn't she say that Burgundy stole you?"

"Yes, but Iris never doubted **_her_** love for me… Burgundy has… she didn't accept my marriage proposal…"

"Maybe, she got scared."

"No, that couldn't have been it."

"Didn't you just say she hides her insecurities?"

"While that is true… she seemed to reject the idea of getting married altogether. She doubted **_her_** love for me."

"Maybe, she doubted **your** love?"

"What? I was asking for her hand in marriage."

"Still, Iris was hanging around you before that. Maybe, Burgundy was getting jealous. No, I'm sure, and maybe she thought you weren't so sure when you asked her, or maybe she thought you were simply asking to ease her jealousy…"

"But it wasn't like that…"

"Was it really not like that?"

Cilan looked away from his older brother's stare.

Afternoon soon came around and Burgundy had invited Georgia to lunch.

Burgundy stuffed her mouth with shrimp as Georgia smirked at her, "So, you got kissed by Cilan's younger brother did you. So how was it? Was it better than Cilan's kisses?"

Burgundy frowned and scrunched her nose, "What rubbish are you muttering about? It wasn't even a kiss for me."

"Oh, it wasn't?"

"No, of course not. That accident didn't even provoke anything in me."

Georgia smirked again, "Then why did you tell Cilan the opposite?"

Burgundy placed her fork on the table, setting it down in a swift movement, "I simply told him that out of spite. He should at least feel some sort of pain knowing his brother likes me and my hint that I like him back…"

Georgia seemed bored, "Isn't that a bit childish."

The A-class Connaisseuse scoffed, "Whatever."

"Look, Burgundy, why don't you just tell Cilan that you still love him."

Burgundy slammed her hands on the table and spoke in a low harsh tone, "He should know that already! Cilan was the monster who left me for an afro haired sorry excuse of a trainer who wants to be a dragon master!"

Georgia made a face, that insult towards Iris really hadn't made her happy, "Well, if it's anything… Iris and Cilan didn't 'get it on' at the beach that night, like you thought."

Burgundy snapped her attention at the girl, "What? I saw them undressing."

"Well, Ash interrupted them."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to Ash the other day."

_Still, if Ash hadn't stopped them it would've happened… maybe it already did…_

She frowned deeply and stared the tea in her cup.

_Wait a second…_

"Since when do you hang out with Ash Ketchum?"

"I don't. We just happened to run into each other."

"You two aren't even friends."

"So?"

Burgundy rolled her eyes, "Fine, let's drop that."

"So do you really miss Cilan?"

Burgundy glared at her tea cup, "Of course."

"If he really loves you he'll come back. He's not so proud as to not apologize for being stupid."

Burgundy highly doubted that he still loved her. She'd had enough to realize that he really didn't want to be with her any longer. It was crushing but what could she do? She was above stalking at this age and playing games to win him back…

_Cilan, you jerk. _

Cilan stared at Iris who was humming as she looked around in the restaurant. She seemed content as usual. Their Pokémon sat down besides the table eating away at their Pokémon food.

"Wow, Cilan, this place is really nice."

"Yes, it used to be one of Burgundy's favored places to eat when we ate out."

Iris's smile disappeared to be replaced with a concerned look in her brown eyes. She placed a hand over his and smiled slightly, "We could eat elsewhere if you like, Cilan."

Cilan closed his eyes and smiled sadly, "No, I bought you here to talk."

"Oh, okay, then."

Iris removed her hand after a light squeeze and smiled. She wasn't bothered by the mention of Burgundy. In fact it was comforting to Iris that Cilan was able to talk about Burgundy.

Cilan stared into Iris's brown eyes and refused to break contact with them as he spoke.

"I think I made a mistake to believe that Burgundy would doubt her love for me."

"What?" Iris hair began to stand on end, at the shock.

"We've been friends forever Iris, but I shouldn't have listened to you when you told me that Burgundy didn't love me like I did her. I actually allowed you to fill my thoughts with poison about my relationship with her."

Iris held a hand to her chest. She wanted to interrupt but Cilan kept talking refusing for the first time to let her interrupt him.

"I know my relationship with Burgundy is different from ours. You and I traveled together for so long it's no wonder we get along so great and hold a great endearment towards each other, but I feel the same thing for Ash. I simply refuse to relish the idea of ending our friendship for anything, but-"

Iris took in the three second stillness before he continued.

"Still, I simply can't stop ignoring the fact that Burgundy is suffering more than I anticipated. Also, just seeing her with someone else makes my blood boil to a degree that I refuse to continue believing all those things you told me about her."

"But Cilan, they weren't lies. All she ever cared about was to surpass you in skill and strength. She ridiculed you and was nothing but mean. Even after you two started going out she still didn't lessen her tantrums. She didn't consider you and still doesn't. She doesn't understand how much you love her that you accept all her flaws but she can't even accept the fact that we're such good friends after all these years! How far can her love go when she can't even deal with that little thing!?"

Cilan glared at Iris. He wasn't one to get mad but Iris was testing his patience by repeating the words that had made him confused and leave Burgundy.

Iris had then showed up at his doorstep the next day after the break up and forced them into a relationship. He hadn't wanted to lose a friend and simply gone along with it. It had helped ease the pain of not being with Burgundy anymore.

He had been so cold to Burgundy. He'd wanted to push her away so he wouldn't regret his decision. But he'd been fooled… Iris was to blame but so was he, for trusting her words without foundation.

"I realize now that she didn't accept my marriage proposal because she thought I was only asking her to ease her mind about you. She refused it at that time to show how much she trusted me. It was her way of saying that she loved me and there was no need to rush things."

Iris glared back with tears in her eyes, "I don't understand what you see in her, Cilan. She's not even a nice person. How can you defend her? She didn't go through those hardships that you, Ash, and I had to endure."

Cilan relaxed his face, "You're wrong. Burgundy is where she's at because of all her struggles and hardships. She did it all on her own with her Pokémon. She didn't have traveling companions to help her."

Iris bit her lip.

"Still, she's not even that good of a person. You and her aren't good for each other. She's done nothing to deserve your affection from the beginning!"

"Wrong again, Iris. Burgundy worked her hardest to prove me wrong after we met for the first time. She studied and became a C-class Connaisseuse. It was quite impressive and even yet she always showed her soft side to her Pokémon. I could always see how much love she held for the thing she did."

Iris grabbed his hands over the table and held them tight, "Cilan, you can't be serious! What happened to your agreement that Burgundy didn't love you like you did her?"

Cilan shook her hands away gently, "I was wrong. Even a skilled man, such as me, makes mistakes but that's how we all learn."

He stood up and paid the bill, "I just hope Burgundy can forgive me for the torment I put her through."

Iris stood up and embraced him from behind, hiding her face into his back, "Wait, don't leave me like Ash did."

"What?"

"After you and I didn't work out… I asked Ash out. He said he already loved Misty. I didn't know her then so I couldn't protest but… I just don't understand what those two girls have that I don't. They're both older than me… but still I'm just as good as them..."

Cilan sighed. Iris was still just a child. She had much to learn.

"Iris, one day, you'll find that special someone. He'll cherish you like a blossom berry and together you'll learn what love is really meant to be."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Thanks for the reviews and here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: I still love you

* * *

Cilan was sure Burgundy was mad at him. She wouldn't take him back after everything he'd done. Burgundy had tried to pull him back to her that day at the Pokemart but he'd refused. At that time he had actually thought that he didn't love her. No, he had thought that he shouldn't love her… for his sake.

He had been blind, but now he was sure of it.

_I never will stop loving her._

Cilan unlocked the door to her apartment with the key Chili had given him. The key Cilan shouldn't have returned in the first place.

He stepped inside and expected to see Burgundy glaring at him demanding to know what he was doing in her home, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

Cilan sighed in relief and laughed slightly to himself. He locked the door behind him and placed his hands on his waist.

_It's too early for her to be asleep. I'm pretty sure she's home._

Cilan then heard the shower turn on. With this discovery he made his way to her bedroom. Burgundy had left the bathroom door ajar and he could see her clothes on the bathroom floor.

_Maybe I should wait for her to finish…_

His hands moved on their own accord and he pushed to door open. His eyes landed on the glass shower. Burgundy was standing under the hot water and he could see her bare skin. It was blurred into a smudge due to the glass paned shower and he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed.

He jumped slightly when her head turned his way.

_Can she see me?_

He was about to leave when Burgundy spoke.

"What are you doing here?!"

She turned off the shower and Cilan turned his back to her.

"I came to talk to you."

Burgundy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body.

_He came…_

"Burgundy, I'm sorry for barging into your apartment this way, but I couldn't risk you not opening the door."

Cilan heard the towel drop on the floor and he expected her to tell him to leave her alone. Instead, he heard her turn on the shower.

_She's ignoring me, now._

His shoulders went stiff when her hands slid onto his shoulders and felt her body press against his back, soaking his vest.

Burgundy was tired of this. She knew why Cilan was here. She heard it in his tone of voice. It was regret and shame; something Cilan hardly, if not never, dealt with. She'd missed him too much.

"I don't want to talk."

Cilan felt that he should've been disappointed when she said that, but her hands had slipped under his vest.

"Let's talk about it later."

Burgundy placed her cheek on the back of his shoulder and continued trailing her fingers over his shirt. She closed her liliac eyes and smiled slightly. Her smile disappeared when Cilan removed her hands and turned to face her.

He wasn't surprised to find her naked, but the stunning sight of her caught him off guard. He had seen her naked in their relationship and he remembered all their distant heated nights together, but still the sight of her took his breath away. Her hair was wet and it clung to her face.

"Burgundy, I would really like to talk."

Burgundy gritted her teeth, "Fine."

Cilan sighed in relief and tried to evade his eyes from her radiant curved body.

"…"

"Well?"

Cilan couldn't seem to find his words, which bothered him, but Burgundy was really distracting.

"Should I step out for you to get dressed?"

"Non."

"…"

Burgundy had enough of talking and grabbed his collar to pull him down for a kiss. The kiss was rough and he was taken back at her actions.

"Burgundy?!" Cilan exclaimed muffled.

Burgundy ignored him and continued to kiss him intently. Cilan wasn't about to push her away. He had come here to make up with her, but things were getting a lot of more flavor than he had expected. It wasn't a bad thing… not at all.

He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back. His kiss was tender, but Burgundy kept urging him to enthrall it and he found himself entering her mouth hungrily.

He'd forgotten how feisty Burgundy could get when she wanted something. He tasted his blood in their kiss, but didn't stop kissing her. Burgundy reached for his vest and began unbuttoning it.

Cilan simply continued to kiss her swollen lips. She was being so intense…

Her fingers fumbled with his dress shirt buttons before he managed to undo them all. She pushed it off his shoulders and let in a gasp of air as Cilan slightly pulled his lips from her mouth.

His voice was husky with emotion, "Don't be so rash."

"Shut up."

Burgundy pressed her mouth against his again and continued to kiss him. Her tongue continued to explore his caverns.

Her hands wandered to his toned chest as Cilan simply lowered his hands to her waist. Her fingertips trembled with emotion at the touch of his fame… the scent of his skin… She moaned as he pulled her closer to him.

"Cilan…"

His name sounded like bliss coming from her at that moment. He couldn't hold himself back and pressed her against the bathroom wall lifting her legs. Burgundy grunted into his mouth and held on to his bare shoulders as they continued to kiss.

Her body continued to shudder under his skilled touch. She'd never get used to it, but then neither would he.

In the morning they woke up together in the same bed. Cilan was resting his head against her bosom and Burgundy had her hands resting against his bare back. They had had quite a night, but then no words needed to be said when they woke up.

Their actions had spoken much stronger than their words, no matter how skilled the vocabulary. Burgundy silently played with his green hair and contemplated his sleeping face. How much she'd missed him. Cilan opened his eyes and he looked up at her with a smile and Burgundy decided to get the doubt out of her mind.

"Did you sleep with her like this?"

Cilan saw hurt in her eyes and he knew she would know the truth even if he lied, "Oui, mon amour."

He felt her body go ridged and her breathing stop as soon as the words left his lips. Burgundy closed her eyes slowly and leaned her head back onto the pillow again. Cilan lifted his hand and intertwined it with hers.

"It wasn't love. It was simply raw ingredients that weren't meant to be mixed. Forgive me."

Burgundy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Tears stung her eyes and it took all she had to not start screaming and kicking him out of her home. His voice was shaky and it really seemed like he regretted his actions but still it stung to know Iris had gotten what she'd wanted.

"Ma chère, you are forgiven. I too am sorry for having kissed your bother."

"It was an accident on his part."

"Oui, but still I couldn't help but think I kissed him and let myself feel something."

"What?"

"I wanted to be with you, but some part of me said your brother would suffice. We do share a lot in common, surely, we'd fall in love in given time."

"Don't say such things?"

"That's why I'm sorry. I regret thinking such foul things."

"I love you, Burgundy."

"Je t'aime, aussi, Cilan."

They embraced in silence for a while more until they got hungry. Cilan began to get dressed when Burgundy suddenly pulled him towards the shower.

"Let's take a quick shower first. I didn't finish mine last night, after all."

Burgundy's face was flushed as the words came out. She'd always felt vulnerable in his presence.

"Alright, but I'll make us something to eat after."

After the shower and breakfast they sat together on the couch to continue working things out between them.

Burgundy stared at his knee as she side glanced his way, but Cilan was the first to speak.

"I'm still friends with Iris and I hope that's okay with you."

"…"

"I won't ever expect you to be friends with her and that is completely fine with me."

Cilan pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to the lilac eyed girl, "I do however want to ask you if-"

He kneeled down on the ground and took Burgundy's hand after she opened it to reveal the diamond ring.

"Will you accept my offer and marry me this time?"

"…Oui."

Burgundy wasn't happy that Iris would still be in their lives but maybe Cilan would keep her at a distance from them this time.

She smiled at him and he returned the gesture with his own striking smile.

"Pansage knows?"

"Yeah, I tell him everything. You know that."

"So is he going to be the best man?"

"Actually, Ash and my brothers are going to be my best men."

"I want Georgia … I guess she's the only maid of honor."

"You need to get out more Burgundy."

"Shut up! I just don't get along with others very well."

"Well, how about Misty and Bianca?"

"That's okay, I guess."

A year later….

It was late December and a layer of snow covered the ground. The cold temperature from the outside had made its way into the house and Cilan found it hard to sleep. Burgundy had rolled to the opposite edge of the bed was currently curled up in their thick warm blanket.

Cilan sat up and raised a brow at her, but Burgundy was asleep.

"Must you keep me in the cold such as a sweet course?"

He attempted to pull the cover from the petite girl so he may get warmth but she gripped the blanket and scrunched up her face in protest.

"Non, scram you pest."

She'd mumbled it unconsciously but still Cilan couldn't help but feel insulted by her words. He sighed and got out of the bed. He then pulled on a sweater over his sleeping shirt and walked to the living room where the computer resided.

He turned it on and logged in to see who was up at this hour. It was Christmas Eve, still, as two hours remained for midnight. Burgundy and Cilan simply didn't do anything on Christmas; instead they waited till Christmas itself to celebrate.

Iris was online and he decided to open a chat box to send her a message.

About an hour later, Burgundy woke up. She had reached over to cuddle with Cilan to find him gone. The lavender haired girl had sat up instantly and looked over the edge of the bed to see if he had fallen off. He wasn't there and Burgundy stood up wrapping the blanket around her figure before continuing her search for the green haired man.

Cilan had opened a video chat window and was happily chatting away with his dear friend Iris who was also smiling.

"Yes, I suppose I should take the blanket by force but still it's Burgundy. What can I do?"

"Oh, Cilan, you simply cannot let her take control like that, you're the man of the house, remember?"

Cilan chuckled, "I love her, what can I say, plus, I have control over most things. I am an S-connoisseur after all."

"Right, I how can I forget you evaluate every chance you get. Sessh, must you lecture everything?"

"It's my job and passion as a Connoisseur, Iris."

Burgundy approached Cilan still wrapped in the blanket and stopped besides the computer screen, "You're talking to Iris at this hour?"

Iris frowned, "I can hear your wifey dear woke up already."

"Yes, Burgundy woke up." Cilan smiled up at his lilac eyed wife.

Burgundy placed her thumb over the web cam and Iris complained, "Hey!"

The A-class pushed a button on the key board and the computer when to standby mode. Burgundy then proceeded to straddle Cilan on the chair before he could protest and pressed a kiss to his lips against his will.

"Sorry, did I steal the blanket, again?" She pressed her forehead against his and blushed.

Cilan chuckled, Burgundy was still forceful as usual, "It's alright, Iris kept me company."

Burgundy blew up her cheeks with air and pulled away from him, "She did, did she? Well then, I guess I'll go and make breakfast while you finish up."

Much to Cilan's disappointment, Burgundy got off his lap.

"Wait, Burgundy. "

"It's my turn to make the holiday food."

"We still have time before the hunger kicks in."

Burgundy raised a brow and pulled off the blanket to toss at his face before walking off. She was mad and Cilan chuckled. He loved her fieriness.

Cilan turned the computer back on and saw that Iris was still sitting in front of the web cam.

"You're still there."

"Of course. I was going to leave after five minutes. I know how Burgundy gets."

"Trust me, Iris; it's not that she doesn't have confidence in me."

"Really, are you sure she doesn't find me a threat?"

"Of course, Burgundy simply gets upset over my teasing."

"Suit yourself."

Cilan ignored Iris's childishness and decided to change the topic.

Burgundy, still in her pajamas, was making some fried eggs with bacon on the side. Pansage was giving her company sitting on a counter watching her cook, quietly. Dewott was setting up the table in a cherry mood.

Cilan walked in half an hour later and embraced his wife from behind, "So I suppose, I'm not getting dessert unless I convince you otherwise, hu?"

Burgundy elbowed him and he let her go, "Non, I would rather go and get pouding from your brothers. At least they know how stay froid enough to attendre till it's ready to be réchauffer again."

Cilan pressed his lips together in a grim manner. Burgundy sent him a glare and then resumed her cooking.

"Burgundy, is Iris really such a threat?"

She flashed her lilac eyes at him.

Cilan smirked and turned her around to embrace her close. Burgundy blushed but refused to return the embrace. He tilted her head up and kissed her tenderly. Burgundy smiled then, with her cheeks tinted red, "Non, but I love teasing you."

"Haha… Let's enjoy Christmas all by ourselves, in this house, its midnight already, after all."

Cilan nuzzled her nose and then shared a passionate kiss with his Burgundy.

They would always be together no matter how much time passed… not even death could keep them apart…

* * *

A/N: Review and thanks for the wait. I really appreciate all the comments.


End file.
